


your albatross (let it go)

by editorwilbur



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, Philza-centric, Winged Philza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorwilbur/pseuds/editorwilbur
Summary: His face is tilted just slightly upwards, eyes focused on the sky. The gray clouds move quickly along their uncertain paths, a few harsh gaps of blue opening and closing in their travels. It's mid-afternoon, and the world is filled with a cold, sourceless light.It could be beautiful.
Relationships: Technoblade (Dream SMP) & Philza (Dream SMP)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	your albatross (let it go)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the weight of living pt. I by bastille

Phil stands on Techno's roof.

The wind whips across the landscape and through his hair and clothes. It would be enough to unbalance almost anyone else on the server, but years and years of Hardcore has given Phil the instinctual knowledge of how to place his feet and lean and keep an easy balance.

His face is tilted just slightly upwards, eyes focused on the sky. The gray clouds move quickly along their uncertain paths, a few harsh gaps of blue opening and closing in their travels. It's mid-afternoon, and the world is filled with a cold, sourceless light.

It could be beautiful. 

Phil's hair is short, except for a single small braid that falls in front of his right ear and ends resting on his collarbone. He used to have a braid as long as Techno, before it was burned in that explosion. He'd cut off the burnt ends with the sword that took Wilbur's life and left it all uneven. Sometimes, when he looks in the mirror, he doesn't quite recognize himself.

His robes and cloak curl wildly around him as a larger gust tries and fails to knock him over. He's left his characteristic hat inside, the one item that's been with him through everything. The cloak is a newer addition to his wardrobe. It's a dark gray, black in the right lighting, and it hides his wings.

God, his wings.

They're folded tightly against his back, carried in a way he will never get used to. Even if they were restored to their full glory, even if the feathers could ever regrow, he would never be able to fly. Dream would have clipped his wings and left him grounded. He'd threatened as much.

"Phil?"

Phil doesn't even have to turn to know exactly where Techno is behind him. "Hey Techno."

"It's cold." There's a million concerns left unsaid, but Phil can hear them all.

"Yep."

"I made soup."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Because it's cold." Techno is one of the only other people who could hold his balance in this wind, and he proves it as he steps across the roof to stand beside Phil.

"Wind like this is good to practice flying in." Phil's gaze is still fixed upwards. "It's tricky to learn, but once you do, anything less feels like nothing."

"That's good to know. Thank you."

Another gust. Phil shifts his weight slightly to accommodate. He can feel Techno do the same beside him.

"You hungry?" Techno rests a gentle hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"You ready to go inside?"

Phil pauses and thinks for longer than he really should. The urge to take to the skies, to fly above the clouds, to beat his wings against the air and flip and turn and _soar_ , eats away at his chest and begs to be fulfilled, and he once again has to say no. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> hi zablr. can we get some pogchamps in the comments


End file.
